Yugioh Poems
by Isis the Sphinx
Summary: Just a little collection of poems, some romance, angst. Just things that suddenly sprouted out of my head. Please review, my self esteem needs help.
1. Pharaoh's Lament

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Wish I did, but I don't. Ah well.

Pharaoh's Lament

Unknown of Time

Here I stand

Worried from my hopes,

Scared of my dreams.

I wish time to stop,

Fear of Past and Future,

Calm with present.

Past is unknown,

Future is hard.

Why can't I stay here?

Here I stand.

* * *

Review, or I will use a flamethrower on Bakura and Marik! It's the little blue button down there, see it? 


	2. Try to See

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Want to, but can't.

Try to see

Midnight, all hallows eve.

Try I will, to see my aibou,

On that fateful duel, parted for good.

Veil is weak tonight.

If I try, I could

* * *

I know, I know, this is _short_. But it was the best I could think of. Next will be better! I promise! Now, REVIEW! 


	3. Yugi's Lament

I was feeling VERY depressed when I wrote this, so if it sounds sad, good. That's what I was aiming for.

Disclaimer(for previous poems too): I don't own Yugioh, I don't even own this ice cream in front of me. That's sad.

* * *

Yugi's Lament

Closer than brothers

I'd never thought,

We'd have to fight each other.

I wanted to give,

Throw the duel, and keep you here.

Yet you pushed me on,

At the end I cried.

I had won.

You wondered, "Why sorrow, not jubilation?"

Then you left, now I'm alone.

Now you're gone, my friend,

My other me, my brother.

* * *

Review PLEASE! I will give out Atemu and Bakura plushies! It's the little blue button. If you don't remember. 


	4. Anzu's Tears

Yes, again, another short one. Please bear with me. The shorter the poem, the less I connect with the character.

* * *

Anzu's Tears

I see my soul mate, yet unattainable.

Love struck me first, not with sight, but sound.

I put your wishes before mine,

Therefore as you left, you never knew,

Of my undying love for you,

Pharaoh Atemu

* * *

Poem guide for POV. Ch. 1&2 are in Atemu's POV, Ch.3 is in Yugi's. This one is obviously in Anzu's. I'll try to make it a bit more obvious from now on so they're easier to understand. I have these poems prewritten, so that's why I'm updating so fast. Don't expect this for too long. Please Review! 


	5. Joey's Goodbye

I really don't identify with Joey too much, no matter what my friends say. This is in Joey's POV. Duh.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But am making plans for world domination, so maybe one day I will. LOL!

* * *

Joey's Goodbye

I didn' really understand,

But I kept rootin' for ya'.

Now yer gone, but thanks,

For my sister's sight,

And everything.

* * *

Review Please! Remember, if you review, you get plushies and (extra) cookies! You like chocolate chip? The blue button! 


	6. I wait Patiently

I really identify with Yugi, it's just i was low on ideas. I mean, this was driving me nuts! But once I started to write, I hit a brick wall. Ah well, enjoy or flame, your choice. Disclaimer: Still don't own the world, so I don't own this. Don't sue!

* * *

I Wait Patiently

Tears from Heaven,

Laughs from Hell,

Parted for good, my partner, my brother.

That fateful duel, the afterlife calls,

I wait, in the living world,

To see you, one last time.

* * *

Yugi's POV, I was low on ideas. Please, Review! 


	7. Conflicting Notions

I really, really, identify with Mai. I'm somewhat of a loner myself, so I had an idea of what she was going through. This poem is the timeline from when we first see her to the end of the Dartz saga. She didn't want any pain, and saying she wanted to be the best was just a mask. Eh...I need to stop rambling and let the poem do the talking. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

Conflicting Notions

I'm Miss Independent,

Alone all my life.

At first sight, he was just a kid.

Later, I found out, he needed cash,

For his sister's sight.

Like, a bad soap opera.

But, who doesn't like, a bad soap opera.

I grew fond,

And he became my friend.

Later, when battles raged,

He saved my life.

He saved me from falling a stars height.

He tried to protect me,

Yet, my soul still stolen.

When returned, mixed emotion.

Pure love, yet uncertain devotion.

Did he still love me?

Searching for answers,

I pulled the Ultimate Betrayal.

He forgave me, but still,

Does he love me?

I cannot face him again,

Until I face myself.

Alas, I'm Miss Independent.

* * *

Review, and let yourself be heard! plushies and cookies for rewards if you do! 


	8. Why?

At school we did a lyrics project in English. (Mr. Van Bloem is sooooo cool). I though the lyrics to this song would make for a nice part in this poem.

The song: That place in Your heart

By: Ronan Hardiman

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or this song, for that matter. When I take over the world, I will though, so the above statement won't be true for long...

A/N: The italics are Pharaoh Atemu speaking, and he's using the lyrics. The underlined words is everyone's favorite thief talking. At the end, is the chorus to the song, and no one is talking, so I just put that into regular type. Hope you get the message I want you to get.

* * *

Why?

_Walk with me_

_Break some bread here with me_

_Enemy_

_Why can't you live with me?_

_Wish I knew_

_Why I can't live with you._

Break bread with you?

Why should I?

You don't know why I can't live with you?

You killed my village!

My **_FAMILY!_**

Just for baubles

I swore revenge

_Hated one, _

_Just put down your gun._

_Done is done,_

_Why can't we live as one?_

_Feel no shame, _

_The air we breathe is the same._

_Heal the pain,_

_Why do we live in vain?_

Yep, that's you. Hated one.

Done is **NOT **done.

Feel no shame? Hah! Me? No. You? Yes.

Heal the pain? Impossible. Unless you can bring back the dead.

Why do we live in vain? I don't. I live in dirt. _You_ live in a palace with servants.

I swore revenge.

I start with you.

We are born the same,

Then we separate.

When the world falls apart,

And blame turns to hate.

We must not contemplate,

How far apart we all are,

There is always a way,

To that place,

In your heart.

Yeah, right.

* * *

Review please! Oh, and Hedwig, tell others about this, as you're the only reviewer I have. no offence, but I feel very left out, 'cause I see all the other fics, with soooo many reviews. Thanks. I'll hand out more cookies and plushies. Maybe Kaiba or Joey. Dunno... R&R! 


	9. How?

People! I'm getting reviews, but not from many different people! Thank you to all who have taken the THIRTY SECONDS to review my fics. If you don't like my poems, tell me why and I'll stop doing what you don't like, just review. I'm sorry to say, but I can't read minds, I don't have the Millennium Eye, so I don't know what you're thinking. If you want me to know, and maybe stop these annoying notes at the begining of these fics, start reviewing, or I just keep writing these.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Kaiba, or anything else in Yugioh, got dat? Nor do I own Yugioh, OK?

* * *

How?

I tried to tell myself,

"It's impossible, It can't happen."

Even if I told him,

How would he respond?

He's just a spirit, no actual body.

I tried to tell myself,

I'm not feeling love,

It's just a crush.

It'll go away.

But every now and then,

I would daydream.

Of us two, gettin' hitched.

Him in a tux, me in a dress,

oh us, the prefect couple.

I would shake my head and say,

It was just a dream.

He would come up and ask me,

Is everything alright?

I'd nod yes, but later,

I'd go home and cry.

We're star-crossed,

I can't do a thing about it.

Now he's going to his past.

Just as he walks through that door,

I yell out my love to him,

the tears flowing freely.

He stops, but doesn't turn around. How?

How do I know what he was thinking? How?

He walks completely into the light.

How do I know if he loved me?

How?

* * *

Please R&R. Cookies to all who do. This poem is more of an explaination or continuation of Anzu's Tears. Do you like? Tell me please! Review, and I'll stop asking you to. 


	10. Voices of Advices

Just to let you know right now, so you don't get confused while reading. The type in regular font is Pharaoh Atemu talking, italics is Yugi, underlined for Jounouchi, and bold for Kaiba. This is kind of when one character will be talking, and then another will suddenly cut in, with a clip from a episode. If you think of this poem like that, it will make sense.

Disclaimer: Don't own it _yet._ I will as soon as I take over the world and then I will own everything. But, until then, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Voices of Advice 

Believe in the Heart of the Cards

_For my Grandpa,_

For my sister,

**For Mokuba.**

Continue fighting

_Dark Magic attack!_

_Cursed Lightning!_

**Neutron Blast!**

Tokienzanken!(1)

Never give up,

_I'll never surrender!_

I'll win, on my own!

**Showing no emotion,**

You shall win.

* * *

(1) Tokienkanzen Fighting Spirit Flame Slash Sword (main attack used by Flame Swordsman) 

Review please!

Atemu: This wasn't half bad.

Yugi: Yeah, I liked it.

Jou: Me too!

Kaiba: It stank, this authoress is a loser. I've read better authoresses.

Authoress: OO (starts to cry) WAAAHHHHH!

Atemu/Yugi/Jou: Kaiba! You BAKA! You made her cry! Apologize NOW!

Kaiba:No.

Atemu:(glares death at Kaiba) You BASTARD!

Kaiba: So?

Jou: #$# (#& $$# $$&!

Yugi: It's OK, Isis, Kaiba didn't mean it.

Kaiba: Yeah I did.

Jou kicks Kaiba out on his butt.

Jou: And never come back!

Yugi: Please review nicely so Isis can stop crying. But if you flame, it will be used as fuel for a flamethrower to use on Kaiba if he comes back. R&R!


	11. Thoughts

Yeah, I was writing this at about midnight, so if something doesn't make sense, that's why.

Disclaimer: Ya know what goes here, so do I have to write this? I DON'T own Yugioh!

* * *

Thoughts 

There are some nights,

Where you just can't sleep.

Well, I don't sleep, but you get the point.

Thoughts run through your head,

Some irrelevant, some pressing.

You think about the world,

What's going on around you, and wonder,

What's next? What will happen?

I look down, and see Yugi.

I think nothing of the future.

I think, he's so innocent.

How do I protect him?

The only reason this young child,

So close to perfection, is in danger,

Is because of me.

He is doing this all for me,

With no thought about his safety.

My problems all on his shoulders.

That guilt, that pain I feel,

Is probably what stops me from rest.

What do I do to make it up to him?

* * *

Well, like? No like? Tell me and all others who read, please, by reviewing! 


	12. Forbidden

Hey Peeps! Another poem for you to enjoy! I just want to know, why aren't you reviewing? I mean, many thanks to Valinor's Twilight and Anime and Hedwig the MilleniumOwl, but I know others are reading this and NOT reviewing. It should be a rule on this site that if you have registered and read a fanfic, you should review. Just tell me that you like my poems, or that you totally hate'em, or SOMETHING! Just REVIEW! It's the little blue button down there, see it? Of course you do. Now click it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, it's as simple as that. Got it?

* * *

Forbidden

Friends, fun, nonsense,

All that is forbidden,

To keep a company afloat.

I see Yugi and his friends,

(or should I say, the dork squad?)

Have all the fun.

Behind my icy facade,

Of anger, spite,and pride,

I'm as soft as anyone,

And yet, only Mokuba knows.

I want to have friends,

But for a CEO like me,

All that is forbidden.

* * *

If you hadn't guessed by now, this is Kaiba talking. What do you think? Well? TELL ME! PLEEAAASSSEEE!

Kaiba: I could care less if people review your fics.

Authoress: Ah, shaddup Kaiba! Who cares what you say? (sry to Kaiba fans)

Joey: Ha, Ha! Kaiba, you got TOLD!

Kaiba: Be quiet, mutt.

Joey: (growls)

Authoress: Both of you, SHUT UP! Ignore them, just review.


	13. I Have To Tell

Many thanks to all who have reviewed so far.Hedwig the MilleniumOwl, Valinor's Twilight, Anime WarriorSkye, and Illidan the Half Demon. I just got told by a reviewer for Ghost friends that nothing can be in script format. Grr... So if I have anything funny at the end of my works, it won't be in script format anymore. Gr...

* * *

I Have To Tell…

He's planning something.

I don't know what,

But he is.

I have to tell Yugi.

I want to, but I won't.

He knows I know what he's planning,

But he doesn't know that I want to tell.

I know I should, but I won't.

He'll hurt me if I tell.

I like this mediocre of peace we have.

But it's worth me getting hurt,

If I can stop him from hurting others.

It's worth my life.

* * *

Ryou about the sadistic ways of Bakura

That's mostly what this poem is about. The other point this is about is how Ryou must summon up the courage to either stop Bakura himself or tell someone so they can stop him. I was feeling major peer presure at school when i thought up this poem, and decided the situation was a lot like how Bakura treats Ryou.

(funny scene)

"I'd never treat Ryou like that! How dare you make people think i do!" Bakura says, mocking offence.

"She's right, you know." Ryou said, timidly. Bakura's head snaps around, and his eyes widen. "There was the time where you turned Yugi and his friends into game pieces, and then you..." Ryou goes off and lists on his fingers all the things Bakura has done.

"Ryou, Ryou, we get the point." I stop Ryou by tapping him on the shoulder. But inside I would have let him go on. I only stopped him so Bakura wouldn't hurt him in anger.

Please review! I know you(points at reader) are reading and NOT reviewing. I shall find out who you are, somehow...


	14. HOW DARE YOU!

I wrote this a few weeks ago, but am now just updating because took off "Ghost Friends". That fic will be back up soon, just give me time. I am sorry for every problem you have with me. And if I find out who it was that reported me...run. that's all the advice I can give. This is in Yugi's point of view. Kinda obvious, though. Hope you hear the tone I tried to put out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

HOW DARE YOU!

When you played that card, I was in shock.

We both knew it was evil, so why?

You could've won, some other way.

Why did you doubt the Heart of the Cards?

I couldn't believe what you did.

Then, you lost. Though deep down,

I knew you would.

You accepted your fate, you'd given up.

Though I had my mind made up.

I pushed you out of that soul-stealing circle.

I gave the world one more miracle.

Heaven forbid you lose like that again.

For now, the true game begins.

* * *

Please review. I am currently on the edge of deciding weather or not to yell at with everything I can do. reviews will keep me from hurting the people that own ff . net Ja ne. 


	15. Kaiba's Ignorance

This is pretty much what Kaiba sums things up to be Until the final episodes of Yugioh. Hope you like it. Kaiba seems to be really easy to write for sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Kaiba's Ignorance

How can you believe this magic to be real?

Do you want to know how I feel?

I am no Priest,

In the least.

This Ancient Egyptian lore,

Is nothing more than a bore.

Deluding yourself you are,

You're willing to go that far?

Shape up, face the facts.

Truth is what this myth lacks.

You're in confusion,

The Shadow Realm is but an Illusion.

Two Yugis? No.

You're just schizo.

C'mon, Yugi! Get a grip on reality.

Logic is what the world must be!

* * *

Review! Please! 


	16. Heaven, Fill Me Up

Here's another poem. It took me long enough to get another one on here. I was concentrating on Illusory Love(Ghost Friends) mostly. Yugi is talking in the first half of the poem, but I won't tell you who's talking in the other half till the end. Can you figure it out? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Isn't that apparent?

* * *

Heaven, Fill me Up

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This hollow feeling,

You see me kneeling.

My other half has left,

Gone to the afterlife in theft.

Am I condemned to this curse of Hell on Earth,

Given unknowingly at birth?

* * *

Oh, child, I hear your call.

I can save you from this fall.

Your "Other Half" was only temporary.

Come, take strength and love in My eternity.

Worthy you are,

I call you from afar.

I will never desert you.

* * *

Ok, the person speaking in the end half of this fic was God. I really hope I wasn't offending anyone by writing this, but I just had to post it. See you in the next poem!

REVIEW!


	17. Now I scorn Fate

Hey everybody. About time I updated, huh? Again, this one's very angsty. Don't have much to say. Just read. And review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Now I scorn Fate.

* * *

This sickening feeling,

Forces me to kneeling.

Sure, I've died before.

But once was enough.

Do I have _no_ free will?

No decision in this matter?

I followed destiny blindly,

Hoping it would treat me kindly.

But no longer,

Am _I_ a blind follower.

You wish me to die again,

Before my legacy can truly begin?

_Now I scorn Fate._

…

……

………

…………

………

……

…

Kaiba! I understand you now,

Your misguided anger I allow.

You knew! You knew Fate would betray,

In the end.

You were right all along!

Now Death sings it's hypnotizing song,

Can I ignore its fearful call?

…

……

………

…………

………

……

…

Each step I take,

Shakes with fear impossible to break.

Can you sense my fear, aibou?

Or are you as blind as me too?

* * *

Like I said. Depressing. What do you think? This was Atem's POV. 


End file.
